Into the Deep-End
by Birgitta Snyder
Summary: Lately, my inner voice has been pissing me off, asking question I neither want to hear nor answer. Like I don't have enough shit going on: corrupt Judges, new Captain, boarding a perp, locating psychics… (Dredd ch 10)
1. I will NOT succumb to temptation

Seriously?! All that tension and then nothing! The elevator scene at the end, you could just tell that something was brewing. And the way he watched her walking away after she handed him her Judge badge.

So, that is why I decided to write a continuance.

Hope you like it. If you do and want more – Review! Thanks, Birgitta

**I will NOT succumb to Temptation.**

I'm finally heading home. It's been one hell of a 24hours. I just want to pull the curtains shut and shut out the shithole waiting outside. Every day I go out and do the best I can; to eliminate the filth and protect those that need protecting. But, it's all drugs, crime, and killing. It's all a deep end… with no shallow in sight.

On the bottom floor of my super complex, I disembark my bike and lock it up. My bike is ID protected just like my weapon, yet I see the need to secure it. There are hackers, brain perps, who can bypass even a Judge's technology. A bike like mine would sell for over a year's supply of Slo-mo. We might have shut down Ma's production but someone else will step up. Where ever there is a profit. Where ever there is a market with lots of customers.

'_Fools.'_

The elevator door slides open and I get in. Confined inside and traveling up to the top, reminds me of Peachtree. Peachtree is the worst of all the super complexes and it's a place avoided by most Judges. I'm not most Judges though. It was all by chance really… if there is such a thing. A routine multiple homicide case turned into something much more… worse.

"_Take the Rookie out… chuck her in the deep-end… sink or swim…"_

That's what the Captain had wanted and she got her wish. Shit, I almost sank myself. In fact, if it hadn't been for that Rookie, I probably would not have made it out of there.

As I step out of the elevator, a Judge is waiting for me at the end of the hallway. It's her; the Rookie… Anderson. She is standing by my door, leaning casually as if it is the most natural thing. Most other Judges are cautious, intimidated, around me but not her. Perhaps it because of what we just went through together. She's a Rookie, she young and naïve, so she thinks that there is a bond now between her. No matter, what she believes, I hadn't expected to see her again for our business is over. We're done.

She looks up as I approach and quickly pushes off from the wall. "I passed? Two automatic fails; losing my primary weapon and letting a perp go, and I passed?"

I continue to walk to my apartment door. There is nothing to say. I passed her… so what is the problem? Why ask why?

"Is because I saved your life?"

Key in lock, turned, and ready for door to be opened, I face her. "Because you earned it, because you survived… no other rookie would have… many veteran Judges would not have. This is why I passed you." My tone is hard and short, like always. The deep-end outside has made me so. "Are we done?"

I swing open the door, ready to take off my gear, redress my gun shot, shower, eat, and sleep.

But, she slides in like a cat and my mood instantly fires up. "Anderson, are you going to make me regret my decision?"

Unafraid, she dares my temper "So, what happens now… with us?"

"Us?" I repeat and try to keep my mind blank.

Anderson's a mutant, a psychic, able to invade peoples' minds and read their most intimate thoughts. It's mostly how she survived Peachtree… and how I survived. She's good, much better than I had ever thought possible, which also means that she is dangerous for there are things lurking in my mind that I do not wish for her to know. In the madness of Peachtree, something was awakened. Probably it was the adrenaline rushing that caused it. Perhaps it's her youth. Perhaps it's because it's been too long.

"Are we to be partners?"

With my mouth twisting into a scowl, I look down at her through the dark glass of my helmet. "I have no partner. I work alone."

Her eyes widen and her lips separate. "But I am still a rookie. I'm going to need guidance."

"Not from me," I snap, ignoring the pull of her youth and appeal.

I hold up the door, indicating my wish for her to leave. I want her out of here, before it is too late, before she senses. Yet, she does not move. I am not surprised. She is different than others, in more ways than one. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to do what she does to me. For years, I have been cold as ice. No one has been able to penetrate and affect. And, then she was placed in my view. I was asked to show her the deep-end, test her, and so I did. Certain I had been that she would sink, fail, and possibly even be killed. She was tested in the worst sort of way, thrown into a hell, and anyone else would have never seen the outside again.

'_Anyone else… anyone normal… anyone not special… unique… magnificent…'_

"Magnificent?" Her voice echoes back and I cringe.

She tries to search my face, read me, but luckily my helmet hides all unwanted messages. "Stay out of my head, Anderson," I growl and she shrinks even further. Her eyes lose its shine and her lips its soft smile. "And get out. Be lucky that I do not change my assessment to fail."

She nods, in haste, and scurry out. There is a brief stab which I ignore and simply shut the door behind her. Anderson is a distraction and a liability, and there is no room for such in this hell. A Judge does not have the luxury to feel other than compassion for the city's citizens and love for the law. A Judge is stronger than the common man; both in body and in mind. He or she does not succumb to temptation… ever... especially not I; Judge Dredd.


	2. Partners

Yeah, when I get obsessed with a story or character, I tend to write a lot faster. So here you go!

Please review if you like it. Reviews make me write faster, just saying. Also, give me your opinion. How long until our sexy Judge Dredd succumbs?

Thanks, Birgitta

Disclaimer: I own nothing… only my overactive mind.

**2. Partners.**

Judges headquarters; it's as much home as my apartment. Probably cause I spend more time here than I do there. My apartment is simple where I sleep and store my things. It holds no particular value to me and neither does any of my possession. I am a Judge, the ultimate Judge, and I know that life is unpredictable… any day it can end and end brutally. There is no point in being sentimental and getting attached to tangible items.

I look at people the same way. People can betray you, leave you, or die. They will also weaken you and give your enemies something to exploit. Sure, I get lonely sometimes… horny sometimes… but it's better this way. It's the only way.

"Dredd, I heard about Peachtree. What a clusterfuck, and then dragging along a rookie. That's just some bad luck. Only you though… only you would have made it out alive… and saving the rookie's life."

I receive a hard slam on the back from Judge Cash. He's a good Judge, better than most. Actually, he is almost as good as I am. I let him walk away without answering. A lot of details regarding Peachtree are classified; why we were there, Anderson true nature, and the three paid-off Judges. So, I can't correct him about Judge Anderson. Anderson is the new weapon against crime. Her talents are to be used to dig deep into the crime rings and for that to be successful, her particular skill set has to be kept a secret to most.

Luckily, I am not most. Luckily, I was there. Sure, she did good and she saved me, but without me, she would never have made it out of there. So, I've done mine. She wants us to be partners, for me to guide her, but we are done. I've repaid her in full. There is nothing to feel off about.

'_So why do I?'_

I scan the headquarters, which I actually have been doing ever since I walked in. There is no doubt over what I am doing; I am looking for her. She will have been reassigned to another Judge. He or she will show her the reality of being a Judge. She has already seen and done, so she is ready. More ready than any other rookie before her.

"I assigned her to Judge Trey. They left some twenty minutes ago."

The Captain is studying me, as if she can read the movement of my lips. I'll never reveal anything… there is nothing to reveal. I nod and head out. Trey is good enough. He knows the streets, the dangers, and how to stay alive. She will be safe with him. She will.

'_So why am I locating them and moving in their direction?'_

In response to my thoughts, I rev the accelerator on my bike and zigzag my way thru the morning traffic. For whatever reason, I do feel a need to ensure her safety and stay close. Perhaps it's because she is valuable to the city, perhaps it's because I do feel as if I owe her, or perhaps it's because she is gravity and I can't resist the pull.

There is a brief static through the earpiece in my helmet followed by a voice from HQ response desk. "All Judges in the proximity of Lake and Strand; back-up requested. I repeat, back-up requested at Lake and Strand."

'_Lake and Strand… that's where she is…'_

"Judge Dredd responding."

Now with real urgency, I begin to zoom past the vehicles around me. Leaning into it, I am dodging vehicles to the left and to the right. I am not playing it safe, not acting myself. Why does she need back-up? Neither she nor Judge Trey are incapable. It has to be real bad for them to…

A block out, I hear it; gun fire from Judges' primary weapons. But this is not what causes icicles to travel up my spine. It's the number of weapons I hear blasting. Despite my speed, the wind, the traffic, and the distance, I know that I am not mistaken. I can hear 3 Judges' guns firing and no civilian fire! She is being attacked by Judges. It's happening again.

Still riding, never slowing down, I reach down for my weapon and fire off two blasts. Both bullets hit their target and the two Judges firing at Anderson are launched backwards. I jump off my bike and lay it down smoothly all in one fluid movement. Practice makes perfect and I've had a lot of practice. I find Anderson sprawled on the ground behind her patrol rover, weapon in hand and struggling to breathe.

"Are you hit?" I ask even though I can tell for myself.

Her eyes are wide, shocked to see me, yet there is also relief and thankfulness. "Yeah, in the same spot as last time, I think. It hurts like a…"

I grunt, like I do when not sure what to say, and get down on one knee next to her. "Can I see?"

I am asking for permission… this doesn't happen very often… in fact, never. She nods and I unzip her leather jacket. The shirt underneath is beginning to discolor from the blood. I lift it up, revealing her flat stomach and the wound. She's right; practically in the same spot. Without looking up, avoiding her intense gaze, I pull out my field kit and begin treating her. I've done it a hundred times before, on both myself and others, yet for some reason my fingers are slightly trembling as I touch her.

Unaware, luckily, she speaks as her head carefully nods towards the dead bodies. "They're Judges."

"Yes," I reply, still not looking up.

She silences, her breathing still heavy and shallow, while debating whether or not to ask. "Did you know them?"

"Yes."

My answers are short. Part because I am occupied and part because of the anger boiling inside of me. Corrupted Judges… there is nothing worse. We have all swore an oath to protect and not only to abide the law, but to uphold and enforce it. So for them to…

"I guess they wanted me dead… because I can see… see what they really were." Her voice is soft, quiet, and only for me. What she is saying is true and it is an ugly truth. "I should have read him mind, but I never thought… He was assigned to me… I never thought. It wasn't until he changed route that I got suspicious. I shot him and we wrecked, but it was too late. The other Judges were already on top of us. One of them got me and I thought… mmmmm…"

She moans as I remove a large fragment of the bullet and I finally give her face a glance. For someone so young, strength can be read in her features. It has recently developed. Peachtree is what brought it out. In less than 12 hours, she went from adrenaline driven scared rookie to full-fledged Judge. She is still in training, but Peachtree has put her on the level of a veteran. Then, there is her physic ability which puts her even higher… right up there on my level. If I was ever to have a partner, it'd be someone like her.

I remove my hand from her wound and test her strength. "Fragments of the bullet have lodged in your rib".

With no hesitation is how she answers me, increasing my admiration. "Get them out."

"It's going to hurt," I let her know, warning her of the intense pain that is about to hit, and that there are no painkillers to alleviate.

"It's already hurting," she replies and gets ready. I can tell by her breathing, the tightening of her lips, the determination in her eyes, the squaring of her shoulders… "Make it stop!"

I nod, agreeing, and reposition the surgical tool in my hand. Procedures out in the field happen often. It happened at Peachtree, first with me and then with her. Often we have to be ready to get back to judging and protecting right after patching up a bullet wound. Yet… this seems different… it feels different.

'_There I go again… feeling_,' I scowl and give my head a shake.

I have to focus. If I am to heal her and cause minimum amount of pain, I have to focus. The cutting tool stills in my hand as I zoom in on the target. With surgical precision, I begin to pick out one fragment at a time. Pain twists her pretty face and one of her hands comes up to grab my leg. Her fingers wrap themselves around my muscular thigh and the reflex causes me to harden. Getting turned on while she is in excruciating pain is disgusting on my behalf… yet, I can't stop my physical reaction. It's been too long since the last time and it's her. She's got me. I'll never let her know… but she's got me.

"Done," I say as I drop the last piece onto the pavement.

She answers by letting out a long trembling exhale, letting go off my quad, and leaning her head back onto the rover. I watch her as her eyes close and her body relaxes. The pain has already begun to lift. Carefully, I seal up and staple the wound. Her eyes never open and she never moves. She just sits back while allowing me to attend, touch, and do as I please with her. I am thankful that I have my helmet on for my eyes would give me away. And I couldn't let her know for that would give her power over me. Succumbing to her charms would give her power over me, so therefore I won't… ever.

"I can't fight them all," she whispers as her eyes open and tries to find mine behind the darkened glass. "If all the Judges want me dead… how can I survive that?"

"Not all want you dead," I tell her fiercely, promising to protect her against the corrupted.

A smile, first one since I arrived at the scene, plays across her pale lips. "You work alone…"

"Things have changed." This is true, in several ways. She only needs to know the one. "If there are corrupt Judges, I want to know… Point them out to me and they're dead."

Eyes widen even further as she observes me, evaluating my sincerity, and then she reaches out her hand to me. I take it and pull her up gently to standing. She is close, too close. It feels good, all over, but it is not good. It is dangerous. She is dangerous, more dangerous than a mega complex full of armed perps.

Her warm mint scented breath flows across me as she answers and seals our deal. "Partners."


	3. Pain and Pleasure It's Really all the

Chapter 3. Hope you like it, Birgitta

**3. Pain and Pleasure… It's really all the Same!**

"3 more Judges… 3 more…" the Captain mutters, her pitch black eyes penetrating me like sharp pointy spears.

I nod slowly as I reposition my supportive arm around Anderson's thin waist. Her shapely body forms to mine and it would be wise to guide her to a chair. It would be wise to put some distance between us. It would be wise… wise and safe… Unfortunately, I have never been much for playing it safe.

Looking back, if I had been wise and wanted to play it safe, I wouldn't have let her jump onto the back of my bike and wrap her arms around me tightly. I would have let her catch a ride with the backup unit or even with the meat wagon. Yet that wasn't safe, they could be corrupted… At least, that's what I told myself. That's what I told myself when she swung those slender legs clad in leather and slid up against me. That's what I told myself when her warm center pressed near, when her breath caressed my neck, and her fingers played across my covered abs. That's what I told myself when the aching began to build to the point of pain.

She limps slightly next to me and give her a quick look. Her face is pale. I might have patched her up but she is still hurt and she has lost some blood. Irritation moves over me, irritation and anger… boiling and feverish anger against those that have hurt her and wants her dead.

"Did anyone notice? See?"

Eyes back on the Captain. "You know this town. No one cares unless it directly affects them."

"For once that works in our favor," the Captain spews and I couldn't agree more. "Judge Strap… one of the best… I never would have thought that…"

The Captain quiets and my attention drifts to notice things that I never would have a few days ago: how the air conditioner makes her hair move, how the tight fit of the Judge attire empathize her every shape, how the plain hygiene products smell so much better on her, how the…

"So what now? Who do we trust?"

My voice is ice when I reply, my hate for the corrupted freezing out all other human emotions. "Noone. There are more and not just Judges. She must be protected, guarded. She can't go back to her apartment."

"Agreed," the Captain says, with equal coolness. She also has had to kill someone close because of their betrayal. "Anderson, you are to be moved to a safe house and safe guarded by…"

"Me," I interrupt and I feel Anderson shift. Her soft eyes lift to seek mine and for a moment dread slithers up my spine as I fear her reading my mind. "I will safe guard her. I will keep her safe, day and night.

The Captain frowns and one of her eyebrows lift in disbelief. "Will you excuse us, Rookie Anderson."

It is not a question or a request. Yet, she doesn't move or even hesitate.

Instead, she speaks, her voice filling up every inch of space… even every inch of me. "My apologize, Captain, but what would be the point? I mean, I could just enter one of your heads and find out that way what is being said."

The Captain darkens, clearly showing her intolerance for backtalk and insubordination. "And if I was to _order_ you to stay out of our heads?"

"But how would you know… truly… that I was following orders?" She halts and I almost crack a grin. The fuming look on the Captain's face is priceless. "I'm just saying… I might as well stay… right?"

The Captain takes a minute to collect herself, to swallow her fumes and heat, before nodding in agreement. The Rookie has won and I can't resist the sense of personal pride over her guts and position. There has never been a Rookie like her and there will most likely never be again. She is as unique as I am skilled. If I believed in such things, I would say that it is fate that has brought us together.

"Dredd, are you sure about this? You are not exactly used to being… being…" The Captain struggles to find the word she is looking for while eyeing me for assistance. I offer none and the Captain is forced to come up with her own interpretation of my limitation. "… in close quarters with another."

"Can you think of another? Can you think of anyone else who you can completely trust and that is equally capable?" The silence is enough of an answer and I nod in agreement. Next to me, Anderson grows slightly heavier in my arms and I know that is time to finish up. "I am going to take Rookie Anderson to the ward while the arrangements are set up. Anderson will need to…"

"We have to weed them out, tonight, before the news spreads and alerts. Take her to the ward but then bring her to booth 1. It's going to be a long night. Yet, it has to be done."

Not pleased, I grunt as I pick up a limp Anderson in my arms and exit the office. Her arms come around my neck and she surrenders herself. Our leathers rub against as we move, creating a soft squeaking sound. It's erotic to me; the sound our leather dressed bodies create by rubbing together. Makes me imagine her spread down on a bed with me covering her, rubbing up against her, weighing her down, taking her, claiming her…

"What's the injury?"

Again irritation flares up inside of me, this time as my daydream is shattered. But, we have reached the ward which is a good thing. She is in need of proper care. Carefully, I set her down on the examination table and take 2 steps back to give the physician some space. I receive an insinuating look that I ignore for I am going nowhere. No one can be trusted so I am not leaving her side. I am not taking my eyes off of her. It is not safe… and I don't want to. When the Physician unzips her jacket, I want to watch. When her top is cut open and her skin exposed, I want to watch. When her lips separate in preparation of the shot, I want to watch. It's not that enjoy seeing her in pain, of course not, but the physical reactions are so similar. Pain and pleasure… it's really all the same!

"Dredd," she whispers and extends her hand. I walk up and take it as I kneel. "Am I to identify them all?" I nod and she swallows hard, the panic clear. "I will be the most hated, the most hunted. It goes all the way to the top. Not even you can protect me from that."

I am as steady and she is shaky. "You just do what you are good at… and I'll do what I'm good at."

Over 5 hours later, we are finally allowed to leave. 28 corrupted Judges has been exposed. 28 Judges that I believed was on the side of the law, was one to be trusted and respected. Yet, this is the good news. The bad news is that 13 Judges have gone MIA. They have completely gone off the Judges radar. This can only mean one thing; they are all corrupted and a threat to all those who wants good. They are especially a treat to Anderson and therefore my number one enemies. Then it's the real bad news; Judge Cash is one of the 13. The only Judge who I can compare myself with in skill and strength… the only Judge who I respect… and the only Judge who I had really wanted on our side.

'_No matter… he's dead… like the other 12.'_

Anderson wraps her arms harder around me as the wind picks up. I take comfort in the feel of her nearness and the fact that we are heading to the safe house for well deserved rest. Still, the Captain is right; it's not a good thing for me to get so close and I usually don't seek the company of others. But there is something about this one. She makes me burn in a way that I thought was no longer possible for me. She makes me want, yearn, and desire. She makes me long for the aching and throbbing pain… Cause after all, pain and pleasure are all the same and with one comes the other. At least, so I have begun to unwillingly hope, dream, and fantasize.

**What do you think? I'm thinking this safe house is going to be become a steam house here very shortly. Who would be ok with that? LOL**


	4. Safe House

Chapter 4. Hope you like it.

B

4. Safe House

Because of the corrupted, we can't use any of the usual safe houses. It has to be somewhere new, a place that no one else knows about. Right away, I had decided where I wanted to take her. Not even the Captain knows of this place. In fact, I had thought that I would never share the location with anyone… especially not with a woman.

The entrance goes underground. Below the city of the corrupted and thru a series of complicated sewer systems is where I maneuver my bike. It's easy to get lost under here, if you don't know your way and haven't spent years memorizing every route. It was after I fell, killed my own blood, that I would escape down below. The silence gave me peace and it allowed me to think. Perhaps, I was punishing myself as well. He deserved it, he was corrupted and he, yet… to kill your own brother…

I turn down a dead end to a rusty metal door where I shut off my bike's engine. Anderson disembarks her bike and pulls off the helmet, yet asks no questions or comment. The doors are locked, by me, so I fish up the key and swing the metal open. Anderson walks in first with cautious steps and head turning from one side to the other. Inside, behind the ugly exterior, is a large apartment fully set up for a company of four: 4 bedrooms, 2 full baths, livingroom, dining room, and kitchen. It has everything we will need.

I stand back and let her move through the space. It's odd to have someone here. This place was to be my escape from everything and everyone, a place of serenity and isolation. But now, she is here… walking… looking… and touching.

"What is this place?" She finally says and her voice seems to echo despite the furniture and décor. Maybe the walls are just not used to the soft sounds of a woman. "How did you find it?"

I have expected for her ask, yet as the questions are stated I still go blank and unable to reply. My silence does not face her. She continues her exploration; her fingertips running across the top of the couch, along the contours of the dining room table, and silver lining of the kitchen appliances. Observing her, the sense of oddness of her presence begins to diminish. Little by little, the place starts to accept her and mold to her. This shouldn't be for she does not belong here. No one belongs here. This is my place of solitude and escape for all… everyone. Yet, despite it all, she fits.

The sound of movement seizes and when I look over, I find her watching me. "So, are you going to answer?"

The way she speaks, so directly and unhindered, is amazing. She is not afraid of me like so many others. At first, she was hesitant and nervous. I was to assess her. Pass or fail; I had that kind of power over her. I never thought that she would have any power over me…

'_How wrong I had been.'_

I chuckle and she raises an eyebrow, forcing me to answer as damage control. "Search a place long enough and you never know what you are going to find. The entire underground is full of hidden apartments from when the city above was built. Can you smell that?" I ask and raise my nose up.

She breathes in, her forehead crunching up, and then her lips curve into a smile. "Is that sea air?"

I nod and point to a vent to our left. "It's how they got their air when the air right above was ruined. The air pipes go all the way out to the sea line."

"That's impossible," she states causing me to laugh.

Her eyebrow lifts again, unused to the sound of my laughter. Not so strange. Even I am unused to the sound of my laughter. In fact, it is hard to remember when I last laughed. Not much to laugh about when you're in hell.

"Anything is possible with money, Rookie," I state back and point to the vent. Her gaze traces along my arm, traveling down slowly, and moves all the way out to my fingertips. "Someone wealthy and self-important hid out here until his mansion above was built."

There is vice in my voice. I have always detested those who believe themselves to be better than others. I might brag about my ability, my superiority with my fists and gun, but I never see myself as more worthy to exist than any other decent citizen… emphasize on decent.

"Is that why we are here… to hide out?"

"NO!" I correct her, perhaps a bit too sternly but she doesn't seem to react to my sharp tone. I smooth it out before I verbalize my intent. "This is our upper-hand. This is where we rest and recharge before going after them; one by one." She nods and silences, yet I can see it in her eyes; the need to ask another. "What? Ask!"

"Judge Cash… I say your face when you realized that he was one of the 13 missing. Who is he? A friend?"

'_A friend,'_ I mull. _'Can one afford friend in this treacherous hell?'_

"Can't you just read my mind for the answer?"

It's not an invitation to search my mind for I prefer she doesn't. My mind is a nasty labyrinth of secret horrors and desires, all which should be kept from her. Yet, regardless of my likes and dislikes, it's not like I could stop her. My mind is an unlocked door, swung open widely for her to walk right in whenever she pleases. So, I guess I am asking out of curiosity… simply curious to hear her reply.

She had been standing in the kitchen when she asked and I had expected her to remain there. No such thing. Instead, she comes towards me and sits down on the couch. As if mirroring, I sink into the chair behind me while my helmet-hidden eyes never leaves her face. Such a simple question that should entail such a simple answer has opened up something much more charged.

In preparation, she clears her throat and severity settles across her young features. "You've saved life several times. I owe you and… I trust you," she says and my back automatically straightens. To hear her say it, what I already knew, fills me with more pride and a sense of accomplishment than any reward has ever done. "I trust you… and I want you to trust me. I won't read your mind again, not unless our lives depend on it. I promise."

My mouth has fallen slightly open and I hurry to close it before I am deemed by her as a village fool. She has promised and I believe her. Very few have ever earned my trust. This is what happens when you are betrayed by your own brother and forced to kill him. Yet, her word I trust.

"So, who is he?"

The topic has shifted back to Judge Cash and now I have to answer. "He is one of the best."

"Better than you?"

I huff and shake my head. "No one is better than me!"

It is not with pride and conceit that I say it, but instead with just plain conviction. This is the truth; I am the best. And, I have become the best by paying the price in sweat, blood, and pain… a lot of pain… both physical and emotional.

A small smile dances across her pretty face and lights up those wise and all-seeing eyes. Uncomfortable feelings begin to travel through me, feelings that don't belong and that I am not used to. They are unsettling and disruptive. I need to be a Judge; solid and unfazed. I need to be me… Judge Dredd.

To break the connection and the moment, I state the truth of my hard and uncompromising heart. "Yes, he is a friend, if there are such things… but it does not matter. No matter whom they are. If they are corrupt, they are dead!"

She decides not to address my statement but rather to press on. "If he is one of the best, he probably has connections to those who sit higher. If he leads us to them… Sir, we do not have permission… clearance… Our orders are only for the 13."

Reading between the lines is easy. I know exactly what she is saying, asking, and needs to hear. I too need to hear words of consent from her. It would help to look into her eyes unobstructed. I wish I could take off the helmet to see her better but I can't manage to dare such a leap. It's been years since someone has seen my face.

"If they are corrupt, they are dead… no matter who they are and what position they hold," I repeat, for her to understand and for there to be no doubt. I lock in on her, even leaning in closer to where she sits. "You point them out, every one of them, and I'll kill them. No exceptions. No negotiations. So…" I say and her eyes widen slightly. I hold for effect and then ask. "Are you with me, Rookie?"

No hesitation, just as I had hoped and expected. "I am, Sir, all the way into the Deep-End."

'_That's my girl!'_


	5. Fear

Taking slow and steady. Getting to know them and bringing them closer little by little.  
Like it, have wishes, have opinion – let me know. Thanks, B

**5. Fear.**

Gunshots echo thru my head. My hand feels the heat as the bullets exit and I watch them make impact with flesh. Instantly, the blood begins to flow and spread, coloring his shirt flaming red. As the pain radiates, his face twist and in his eyes I can see it; hate… hate for me. His lips move and his last words cuts like a dagger, wounding me as badly as my bullets have wounded him;

"_I curse, you brother. I curse you. May you never find happiness, love, nor peace. I curse you…"_

His last words ring over and over. I want to run from the memory and from the guilt, but I can't. It is a part of me, just as he once was.

'_My brother… I killed my own brother… I…'_

"Sir… Sir… Dredd…"

A voice; soft, concerned, and familiar, calls to me and the dream's hold falter. The echo silence, the blood red surrounding fades, and the panic settles.

"Sir, you are dreaming. Wake up… Sir… Dredd…"

I open my eyes, heartbeat still beating frantically and my chest still rising erratically, to find her sitting on my bed. Sweat caused by my nightmare has my bed sheets clinging to my naked body. A drop of perspiration begins to slide down my forehead and her had comes out to wipe it away. If I was fully awake and not still struggling to chase away the memory of my brother's death, I would dismiss her touch. But, I can't for it brings me the peace that my brother tried to deny me. So I hold still, allowing myself to calm while I wait for her to speak.

"You were dreaming. I heard you. What was it about?" She holds but soon realizes that no answer will come. A small smile lurks and then it widens. "Your helmet is off."

I flinch as her words hit and as she begins to reach for the lamp. "Don't!" I tell her sharply; all my senses and wit returning to me like a splash of ice cold water.

Her hand freezes and in the darkness I can see a frown forming. "Whatever it is, whatever you believe that you need to hide, I am certain I have seen worse."

Her hand continues towards the lamp and panic reignites. "DON'T!" I now yell and she quickly returns her hand to her lap like a scolded child.

'_She is a child,'_ my inner-self reminds me.

We sit quiet for a minute, the seconds dragging by so slowly I'd rather get shot through the head then lay here. I can see her wide eyes glow in the darkness; watching and evaluating me like only she dares and can. How long has it been since a woman sat beside me on my bed?

'_Years'._

She sighs finally and her lips separate, preparing for speech. "I was born and raised on the outer edge of the city, where the air is full of pollution and everything is infected by radiation… even the people. Every day they breathe it in, consume it, and live amongst it, even my mother while I was growing inside her womb. It's why I'm…" She looks down at herself, sighs again, and adds sadly. "…this."

I know I should say something, but I have no words of comfort. It is not in me. Maybe once it was, once before I became Judge Dredd; hard, cold, and pragmatic.

Her voice so soft whispers to me, almost like a song and the cold part of me nearly melts. "Whatever it is that you wish to hide, whatever scars or disfigurations, I will have seen worse. I am sure of it. Despite my young age, I cared for my parents for years before they could no longer fight off the spreading cancer. The radiation, the chemicals, and the nuclear waste, it…"

She clears her throat and once more I wish my hardness didn't go so deep. I know that her parents died when she was 7 from nuclear caused cancer. Living but a 100 meter from the radiation boundary wall will do that. Like she said, the radiation was all around them… no way to escape it. It didn't kill Rookie Anderson, but it made her different. It made her into a powerful psychic.

"And it wasn't just the radiation. Poverty, desperation, and fear, it does things to people. It turns good people evil and evil ones into something even worse. No Judges ever come that close to the wall so we were on our own; every day a fight to defend our possessions, our bodies, and our lives. I've seen flesh cut to shreds with knives, burned with fire, and used for target practice. I've seen it all."

Her hand leaves her lap and goes for the lamp switch, in an effort to shed light on my uncovered face so that she can see… see me. "No!"

"Dredd," she tries, her hand still reaching and wanting. Yet, she respects my wish. "No matter what, I won't judge you. How could I? You've never once judged me for what I am so how could I do that to you? How could I judge you based on what you look like on the outside when you have never judged me based on what I am on the inside? You have never called me a freak or mistreated me. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing," I grunt, not entirely unaffected by her words.

She nods slowly in the dark, solemnly and yielding. "Just know that whatever it is that you fear there is no need."

'_Fear,'_ I repeat, tasting the word as if I have never heard it before. _'Is it fear that I feel?'_

Her hand comes back and she rises off the bed. I can feel the change as the weight from her body is lifted and removed. With one lingering step at a time, she moves towards the door. My eyes never leave her figure. They trail her every move, soaking in everything. And I know there is more. I know for I am starting to know her.

I prove right. "The perp at Peachtree, the one we were bringing in…"

"Yes," I say to let her know that she has my ear.

Her back remains to me as she continues. "He called me a mutant, a freak, but he also said that I had lucked out and that I fit together pretty well".

She leaves it there and the silence descends like a suffocating blanket. I have no idea why she is telling me this, if she wants me to answer, and if so, what she wants me to say. I am a Judge, Judge Dredd, and I do not offer compliments or flattery. It is beneath me and I consider it a complete waste of time. In this shit hole, outer beauty means nothing. Skill with a gun and wit to stay alive is what matters here in the deep-end.

Then she turns, surprising me, for I thought she was leaving and her eyes rests on me as she asks the question which I cannot answer. "Would you agree?"

Later, after she has left and I can hear the shower running, I catch my mind thinking of what if… what if I had answered her honestly… what would have happened? Would I be sharing the shower with her? Would she be sharing this bed with me? Is this what I want and what I hope for?

'_Fear'_, I rethink and reanalyze.

Fear is something that I have not felt for a long time. It has had no place in my life. There has been no room, purpose, or reason for it. But now, there is hesitation and weakness where there only used to be fierce determination. She has done this to me and therefore perhaps I do fear… I fear her.


	6. Sink or Swim

Quick update cause things are getting interesting.

How do you like it? Review and let me know.

Thanks, Birgitta

**6. Sink or Swim.**

Her shower is quick and efficient. It has to be because clean water doesn't come easy or cheap. Yet no matter her speed, by the time she comes into the kitchen, I am already ready to take off. 13 are out there and 13 need to be put down. Their very existence infuriates and insults me. They have betrayed their oath and therefore deserve no longer to live. Every minute they are given to continue living is a minute too long.

"Eat up. We're leaving in 5," I tell her and nod towards the plate of food on the counter.

"What about you?" She asks as she sits down and grabs the fork.

Walking out of the front door, I reply without turning or slowing down. "I've already eaten."

Less than five minutes later, I hear her get on her bike behind me. Without asking or ensuring her readiness, I rev up the engine and take off. We weave our way back out of the dark sewer labyrinth and into the fume-filled morning light.

Here at the edge, where underground calmness meets chaotic hell, I pull over to let her get ahead of me. "You lead."

Driving up next to me, she puts down the stand and removes her helmet. "Where?"

"You're the psychic," I say with my head still turned forward and my eyes glued on the Deep End before us.

Out of the corner of my gaze, I see her toss her helmet to the side. It is a bad idea but I know why she is doing it. The helmet will interfere with her psychic abilities.

'_Think a bullet in the head might interfere with them more.'_

This is what I told her at Peachtree. I had been sure that she would not make it out of there alive. She was an inexperienced Rookie who couldn't even pass her exam. 3 points below a pass, but because of her special skills, her mutation, she was given a second chance. Good thing for I was proven wrong. She didn't just survive Peachtree. She ensured my survival as well.

She does the same to me as I did to her. With a rev, she takes off without checking if I am ready. I told her to lead, so she does which means I have to follow. I never follow, I lead. I am Judge Dredd. I tell others what to do and they obey.

'_Not anymore.'_

We hit the Mega Highway and begin to weave thru the morning traffic. I keep my eyes on her, ignoring the perps we pass by. It is my duty as a Judge to pass judgment, so ignoring does not come easy. But, the 13 come before all others. Their crimes are worse for they have pretended to be better and to be honorable. At least the common perps don't pretend to be anything other than the filth they are.

She swerves off the highway and I nearly miss the exit. I am daydreaming and not focusing, something I would have failed a rookie for during an assessment. Here in the Deep End, even a second of distraction can mean your death. And if I was to die, so would she. A powerful psychic she is but she still would not last long without me. She needs me. She needs me close to protect her. Why do I like the sound of that?

'_You know why!'_

Dismissing myself and refocusing, I wrap my leather-clad fingers tighter around the steering wheel and step a bit harder on the gas to decrease our gap. I do like her close. There is no doubt and there is no point in trying to deny it. It is my duty as a Judge to keep her close. She is our secret weapon. With her, we may begin to win the war on crime. 17,000 crimes per day and all we can answer is 3%. Now, with corrupt and dead Judges, we can answer even less.

Rookie Anderson slows down in front of me and this time she has my undivided attention. My eyes had been on the curve of her back, the slender of her waist, and the roundness of her bottom. My eyes had been where they should not be but at least they were on her, and therefore I was able to mirror her action and stop when she does.

"I saw this place in all 3 on the Judges minds, the ones who tried to kill me. It must mean something," she says, sliding up against the wall while peering across the road.

"Indeed," I mumble as I too look upon the rundown motel building.

"What's the plan, Sir?" She asks as she turns to face me, standing nearly a full head shorter than me. Her breath as it washes over me still smells of black coffee and scrambled eggs. "Do we call for backup?"

"No," I resolve and step out from behind the corner.

With long strides, I move towards the motel. I hear her rush to catch up, taking shorter and quicker steps. Once we reach it, we hide to the side of the metal door with our guns drawn. Around us, the citizens of Mega City continue with their everyday lives as if we do not exist. They keep to their own business. They do not involve themselves unless directly affected. Again, it is working to our advantage.

Next to me, I can see her disappearing within herself and I know what she is doing. But a few seconds later she returns and I wait for her to tell me what she has learned.

'_Remarkable.'_

Slowly, she begins to reveal what her psychic ability can see. "There are 2 Judges inside… 5th floor… apartment 57… Sir, they are armed with their primary weapons," she warns.

"Yeah… so are we," I answer nonchalant and swing open the door to move inside.

The motel is a shit hole like most places in this Mega City. An honorable Judge makes a decent enough living where he or she can afford better. And a corrupt Judge, like these two, could certainly afford…

"They think they can hide here. Think we won't look here since they can surely afford better," she says, interrupting my thoughts and making me wonder.

My mouth turns downward and my voice sours as I demand to know. "Are you reading my thoughts, Rookie?"

Her eyes open wider and she rapidly shakes her head. "No, Sir. I didn't. I wouldn't. I just…"

I grunt as an acceptance and moves ahead of her. That's enough talking. I've got my answer and I believe her. We shared the same thought and assessment. She has a sharp mind and she's a quick learner. Not to mention that she is learning from the best.

She stays close behind me, gun loaded and aimed down, as we move up the stairs and then along the hall. Her breathing is steady and controlled, telling me that she is calm and ready. She is going to have to be for all hell is about to let loose inside apartment 57. Looking over at her, she nods once slowly, giving me the go ahead to attach the explosive device to the outside of the door. It's like a repeat of Peachtree. Almost… We're different. There's a connection now between us. I can feel it pulsating and radiating.

'_Can she feel it too?'_

My grip around my primary weapon tightens, blocking all thoughts of anything but the corrupt, and then the door blows open. I enter first, blasting off my gun. Despite the surprise drop in, one of the Judges manages to get off one poorly aimed shot towards us. The bullet hits the wooden frame and splinters fly in all directions just as the Judge's blood sprays when my bullet slams into his upper body.

I watch as she walks around me and up to the two bodies sprawled on the soiled floor. "Anderson requesting meat wagon to…" she begins and I nod in approval.

This time there was no need for me to ask her to tell control. Like I said; she's a fast learner. The best Rookie I have ever come across.

"Sir," she says, regaining my full attention.

I notice that her stance is wide and her arms are folded in an authoritative position. "Rookie," I return, mirroring her stance to let her know that despite all, I am still her superior.

"The one Judge, the last one to fall, his final thought was on Judge Cash," she reveals.

"Where is he?"

"Before I could see, Sir… you shot him."

First, I only focus on her words and what she is telling me. Then the meaning behind her words sinks in, and I read her facial expression and body language. She, a Rookie, is lecturing and scolding me! Me! Judge Dredd!

"Perhaps next time, Sir, try to only injury them so that I will have time to search their minds. Once we have what we need, you can execute them."

My mouth has surely fallen open as I stare at her. A Rookie telling Judge Dredd how to pass judgment; it's unheard of, it's unconceivable, and it's inexcusable. Only she would dare.

'_And be correct.'_

My inner voice whispers the truth. Rookie Anderson has a point. By killing them, we now have no leads. Sure, we are down 2 corrupt but what good is that when 11 still ranges free. And the one had information about Cash.

"Look through all their belongings," I bark, trying to regain my authority and position.

"Yes, Sir," she replies and sinks down beside one of the bodies.

I watch for a brief moment as her hands start to feel across the leather suit and inside each of the pockets. The movements of her hands and fingers have me hypnotized. I know I should move but I seem unable. Noticing, perhaps sensing my presence, she lifts her head to meet my gaze. Busted and feeling the fool, I head to the bedside table and the dresser by the wall.

I am nearly done and getting ready to instead search the kitchen drawers when she flies off the floor and runs to my side. Automatically, I reach and draw my gun while shielding her body with my own.

"Sir, 5 Judges just entered the motel. They are heading to this apartment. Sir… I'm sorry that I didn't see sooner," she worries.

Again, her worry is unnecessary. "Get ready!"

"Sir," she says and I know to what she is referring.

"Just tell me which one."

Again, I have the upper hand for I have the element of surprise. I do for I have her; our secret weapon. One foot inside the door is all that 2 of the Judges are allowed. 2 other Judges fall dead within a foot or so inside. And the last one… the last one I saved for her… as instructed.

'_Welcome to the inside of your mind. It's kind of empty in here…'_

I've seen her do it before, enter someone's head and take over their mind. Both of them freeze and all things external seizes to exist. She is vulnerable at this time because she is so unaware of any outside threat. It is up to me to guard and protect her. I do it gladly.

A few minutes pass by. I keep my eyes on her face, never looking away, hardly even blinking for I wish not to miss a thing. She is even more impressive this way because I know what is taking place. A person's mind is like a complex library. To access the information, you have to be able to find your way. Because of what she is, she can easily enter, maneuver her way around, and get what she wants. But just like at Peachtree and with the perp, her mind invasion comes at a price.

Disgusted, I watch as urine leaks out and wets the floor; A Judge… peeing himself… pathetic. "Got what you need?"

"Yes."

'_She is even starting to talk like me,_' I think as I raise my weapon and blast off an execution shot into the corrupt Judge's skull.

When the meat wagon finally shows up, some 20min later, so does the Captain. "7 Judges in the first day. I'm impressed, Dredd."

"Wasn't just me."

My lack of courtesy and manners doesn't affect the Captain for she is used to my 'charm'. "Of course. Job well done, Rookie Anderson. In fact, such as job well done that you have been taken off Rookie status and you are now a Judge."

A smile is offered despite the deaths, the threats, and the hellhole in which we are living. "Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down. I will…"

Her speech seizes as her head whips south bound. As I capture her eyes, I can read the message as clearly as she has spoken it; they are coming.

"Cash?" I ask and she acknowledges. "Captain, take shelter," I yell but it is too late.

One after the other, Judges pour into the street and open fire. Just as I leap to cover Anderson's body with my own, I see the Captain convulse as numerous bullets slam into her chest. There is nothing that I can do for her. She is gone but I can still protect Anderson and I can still kill corrupt. With one gun in each hand, I rise up from behind our stone barricade and fire off. Bullet after bullet flies out of the barrels, but the corrupt are already in retreat. Yet, just as he disappears behind a building, Cash makes one last attempt to kill us. Like rain of fire the hot shots descend upon us and one makes impact with my skin. The smell of burnt skin immediately reaches my nostrils but I bite it together and force away the pain from my consciousness.

"MOVE!" I scream and she reacts by lobbing herself at her bike.

Our engines roar and our tires spin angrily as we step on the gas and take off towards safety. She leads the way all the way to the hideout, through the labyrinths of the underground, not hesitating once. Perhaps it is because she is a mind traveler and she is used to finding her way through labyrinths. No matter the reason, I appreciate her ability for the pain is building past the point of control. The pain is effective my stability, my movements, and even my thinking. When we reach the safe house, she has to help me off the bike and inside.

"Sit," she orders and I follow her command.

Heavily and thankful, I lean back into the chair. Yet, I am careful to not let my burnt flesh touch the wood in the back. My whole body is shaking and although I try to follow her actions, my eyes cannot focus.

"Relax," her voice whispers and I try to obey but it is not possible.

Hot shot flares are instant death if made proper contact. I was lucky that it only brushed my flesh. Still… I don't feel very lucky right now.

"The burn has traveled down under your jacket and up under your helmet. I have to remove them both," she says, partly telling me and partly asking for permission.

No matter what I wish, I am in no position to refuse her request. I grunt as her careful fingers peel off my jacket which has partly fused with my burnt flesh. Then, she places her hands on each side of the helmet and lifts. With no attempt to look and see what I so determinedly tried to hide this morning, she begins to heal me causing me to squirm from the pain.

Perhaps as a mean to help me cope with the excruciating pain, she begins to talk and her steady soft voice works like an analgesic drug. "Do you know that there is not one person at the academy who doesn't know your name? And there are so many stories told about you. Incredible stories about your bravery, skill, and honor… unmatched by anyone."

I moan as she rubs across the now healing wound but the pain seems to be quickly evaporating. Perhaps it's because of the healing. Perhaps it's because of her. No matter, I just don't want her to stop talking. Still, I don't ask. I can't ask for it would be weakness to want.

"I used to wonder…" she continues finally and a low sigh of relief escapes for I had feared that she had silenced for good. All she thinks and says is now fascinating to me, and I want to know and experience it all. "… if those stories were really true. It didn't seem possible that one person could be so…"

'_So what?'_ My mind wonders.

She chuckles and for an instant I debate on turning around so that I can see her face. "I wondered if the stories were exaggerated, elaborated, or even complete lies. But then I met you and now I know. You are even more amazing in real life."

I swallow hard at her words, and my body suddenly becomes very aware of her proximity and the feel of her fingers on my flesh. She is standing too close. She is touching me when she shouldn't. She is telling me things that she should not.

"And now I have not only seen you and gotten to know you, we are partners. We are in this together. We are…"

Abruptly, I rise and walk away. I slam the door hard behind me and lock the door securely. Inside my room, alone and safe from temptation, I finally allow myself to breathe out. I had been holding my breath the whole time while she was revealing and speaking. My body is stiff and tight, especially the part of my body that longs for her. That part of me wishes that I would whip open the door and grab a hold of her. But I won't. Those stories about me are true for a reason; I don't give in to temptations, I don't allow weakness, and I don't surrender myself to others. Giving into my desire for her would be to give her power of me and it would provide those that hate me with leverage. If I was to start caring for her, loving her, where would that lead? I loved my brother and he betrayed me. Lust and love is weakness and it has no place in the Deep End. There is no swim with lust and love. There is only sink.

Determined, I walk up to the wall mirror and turn so that I can look at my neck wound. She has patched me up well. It is not right how I have repaid her. But this is how it must be… if we are to survive. For if I was to surrender, if I was to give in, I would no longer be Judge Dredd. All my focus would be on her and her very presence would distract me. I would not be able to think clearly and rationally. My thoughts and actions would not be centered on the task, but on her.

'_They already are,'_ a whisper runs thru me, uttering the brutal truth as it always does.

Confused, frustrated, and distressed, I place my hands on the mirror and lean in so that I can stare into my own eyes. "If you don't stay strong, Dredd… she will be the death of you!" I warn and my mirror image nods in consensus.

**Who wants the next chapter to be Anderson's POV? Review and let me know. I think it's about time she gets to "speak" **


	7. Don't Even go There! -Cass POV

Cassandra gets to "speak". Let me know what you think. Still taking it slow. Have to with Judge Dredd cause he ain't gonna go down without a fight. He never does

Review please, B

**7. Don't Even go There!**

I stare at the slammed door, shocked and confused. Frozen, I stand behind the chair where he had been sitting. My hands are still raised at the level of his wounded neck. He had just stood up and walked away, as if I had done or said something wrong. I was helping him. I was complementing him. I was expressing my admiration for him. How can that be considered wrong? How can that upset him? I don't understand. I don't understand him. Will I ever be able to figure him out? Maybe if I read his mind I could…

'_No!'_ I resolve forcefully.

I have promised and I intend to keep that promise, no matter his manners and behavior. Besides, he was incredible today and he saved my life. When the corrupt Judges rolled in, he threw himself over me; shielding me with his own body. He could have protected the Captain, but he chose me. What does that mean? Is it because he needs me to find and point out the corrupt or…

I stare at the closed door and shake my head. There is nothing to read into this except that Judge Dredd is all Judge. That is all he is. He lives and breathes it. Nothing else matters or exists. He cares about nothing else than the law and upholding it.

'_What kind of life is that?'_

Giving up, I take a seat on the couch. Here I can be more comfortable, but still see the door. He is in there. Doing what, I do not know. Probably pissed about something that I said or didn't say… or that he said or didn't say… or that I did or didn't do… or that he did or didn't do, or…

'_STOP!'_ My head yells at me.

I'm right. Enough is enough. I can't change who and what he is. And, I don't want to. We are still alive because of who and what he is. Just like we are still alive because of what I am. So, he should go on being Judge Dredd and I should go on being a mutant freak.

Slowly, I exhale and sink back into the couch. My eyes close and I let my mind completely open. Ever since Peachtree, my psychic abilities have increased in power; I can dig deeper and faster than before. I can also enter several people's minds at the same time and enter from a further distance. What used to completely hinder me, like thick stone walls and metal, are now getting easier to get past.

'_What is happening to me? Is it some kind of evolution?'_

I expand my mind and drift, pushing my way through layers of dirt, rock, and cement until my head starts to pulsate with pain. Little by little, I come back to myself. I have to do it gradually. Severing the link rapidly can be dangerous. I could lose my own mind in the process.

Dazed, I look around and my gaze falls on the clock in the kitchen. Almost 20 minutes has passed. I guess pushing myself past the restrictions of the underground is still giving me trouble. I should concentrate on practicing more on…

The door opens and Dredd steps out, shattering my thoughts. He is wearing his helmet as usual, l but I know that his eyes are on me. They are usually on me. I'm his responsibility, his protégé, almost like his child… and I hate the idea of that.

"I'm going out," he mutters and I rise quickly off the couch.

"Where?" I demand to know without worry that I will upset him.

I never worry anymore. I wonder but I do not worry. We are way past the point of origin; when we were Assessor and Rookie. It happened at Peachtree when we ensured each other's survival. You can't escape an experience like that unchanged. It's not possible.

'_So you don't fool me, Dredd. You're not the same! You can't be!'_

"We need supplies and the Captain is dead."

The Captain! What does this mean for us? Who will replace her and how will this person feel about us haunting down higher level corrupt. Dredd will not take 'No' for an answer. And, he doesn't know tact and finesse. He speaks to superiors like he speaks to perps. What if he gets himself suspended?

"You're hurt! You shouldn't go anywhere."

"I'm fine…. Thank you… for tending to my burn," he forces out, with a painful scowl.

Thanking someone doesn't come easy for him. I am aware of this so his simple thank you means a lot. It means that he is actually becoming… human. Maybe he is more than a Judge.

'_Don't kid yourself,'_ a warning rings out, telling me not to read anything into it. _'…I sense anger and control…'_ This is him. This is what I felt the first time we met. It is what he is made of. Yet… I did sense something else behind the control… but maybe I was wrong.

Even though I know how he will respond, I still say it. "I should go instead of you, or at least go with you."

"NO!" He yells out, predictably. He clears his throat and repositions himself as if awkward, before continuing in a more pleasant tone. "You stay here. I've already lost the Captain. I'm not losing you too."

His words wash over me like warm silk out of the dryer, flushing my cheeks. A small smile escapes, warming up my face even further, and I take a step towards him. I'm unable to stop myself. He draws me in. Ever since we first met, he has had this effect on me. He is a fascination, an obsession, and being around him is surreal. I couldn't tell him this. He wouldn't want to hear it. He would probably get mad and slam the door again. He is a Judge and that is all. No time or patience for childish and feminine emotions. Strange enough… it's one of the things I like about him. He wouldn't be Judge Dredd without it.

Hard lips turned downwards is all that I get back before he walks out the door. No returning smile… not that I had expected one… but I guess it would have been nice. It would be nice to be the one he smiles at.

'_What are you thinking, Cassandra? Don't even go there.'_

Warning bells are ringing off in my head again, alerting me to stop while I still can. I'm playing on the edge, getting dangerously close to where there is only crash and be crushed. If I was to become romantically attached to him, he would break my heart. I know he would… for he has none of his own.


	8. Lava and Lightening

Chapter 8. Hope you like it. If you do, let me know. I love reviews.  
Thanks Birgitta

8. Lava and Lightening.

I return after darkness to find our underground apartment silent. She's gone to bed which is what I had hoped for. Too many things are rushing thru my mind to be able to handle her and her questions right now. The Captain is dead and I feel the weight of her death on my own shoulders. I should have saved her. I should have at least tried to save her, but the thought hardly even cross my mind. All I could focus on was to save Cassandra's…

'_Cassandra? When did I start calling her by her first name?'_

I walk into the kitchen and unload the supplies in my hands. No matter what, eat you must. Just like you must sleep and breathe. Lately though, all three things have seized to come natural. I have to remind myself to eat, force myself to go to sleep, and concentrate on breathing. It didn't used to be that way; before this safe house and before her.

On my way to my own quarters, my eyes drift to hers. Her door is unlocked, no doubt. She feels safe with me and she trusts me, despite my act of violence and brutality.

'_I sense anger and control, but there something behind the control…almost like…'_

What had she sensed? The late Captain cut her off before she was able to reveal. I am both glad and displeased. My secrets are mine and I like to keep them hidden, yet not knowing what part of me she was able to brush up against is driving me near mad. I don't like not knowing and not be the one in control.

'_Control; there it is again.'_

Inside my room, behind a closed door, I remove my helmet. The helmet is my safety measure, in more ways than one. It protects me from objects and impacts, but it also shields me from people. Behind the helmet, I can observe the world and people without being truly seen. Once more, it is a control issue. If a perp, or anyone else for that matter, can't look me in the eyes, they cannot really read me or predict my next movement. I like it this way. It's kept me alive. It's prevented people from seeing me, knowing me, or effecting me.

With a tired sigh, I look over at the mirror and distractively rub the day old stub coming in on my chin. I had wanted to meet the new Captain tonight, alone. There are things that need to be explained to this new Captain. He or she should be prepped before actually meeting Anderson. Anderson was the last Captain's weapon and strategy piece. It unnerves me that the new Captain may not share her line of attack on crime and see Anderson as a…

I can't even say it. Just imagining this new Captain say it, makes my whole being boil. If he or she dares to…

Before I can stop myself, my fist flies up and out. The glass shatters under my knuckles and falls to the cement floor below. Pain shoots out like tiny flashes of lightning and blood begins to seep thru from below the surface. I've always had a temper. Most times, while on duty and under Judge's protocol, I suppress it and keep my bottle-upped cool. But alone and in privacy, I let it explode like spewing red-hot lava… like now. It feels good to let go… to let myself go. It also feels good to bleed. With the blood, some of my anger, frustration, and anxiety escape along with it. So it I let it run, flow freely down my fingers to its very tips. Standing frozen, I watch as drop after drop hits the floor until the wound naturally coagulate. With one last look at my drained face, distorted in the cracked mirror, I make my way to the bed and close my eyes hoping for restful sleep.

"Eat up. We're leaving in 5. The new Captain wants to see the both of us."

It's the next morning and I am all business, eager to get it over with. The restful sleep that I had hoped for never truly came. I spent the most of the night turning and worrying. The little sleep that I did get was packed full of unsettling dreams. Sleep can turn unwanted day time thoughts into realistic night time visualizations, real enough to increase your heart rate and cause your skin to burn.

"Who is it? Do you know her… or him?"

I shake my head, answering her with a one syllable, as I walk away. "No."

The morning traffic is crowded with filth as normal so I keep my focus on the straight and narrow path ahead. Just get there and get it over with so that we can get back to business. Cash needs to pay. It's gotten real personal. The Captain was a Judge and a good person, there's not many of those around, and Cash cut her down like she was a common perp. He must pay. I… I will make him pay!

Anderson keeps tires and steps with me the whole way; thru the streets of Mega City 1 and thru the halls of the Justice building. I haven't told her about my worries and she is keeping her promise not to read me. Perhaps she can still sense, but if she can, she is keeping it to herself. Works for me cause I am in no mood to explain or engage in a discussion with her. Besides… we're here… and there is the new Captain.

Luckily, I have my helmet on for I am sure the new Captain would not approve of my glare. There is something about him that strikes me as wrong. I risk a quick glance over at Anderson to see if she is sensing something, but her face is empty of expressions.

"So this is Rookie Anderson? I've heard a lot about you."

"Judge Anderson… Sir," she corrects him and my turned down smirk briefly slides upward. "The Captain, just before she was gunned down, promoted me to Judge."

"I see," the Captain answers darkly, making me contemplate risking it all and punching him in the face. "So you are a psychic? Our new weapon on crime? Yet… you were not able to see the attack and save the Captain?"

The question is not a question… but an accusation. "Sir, they were traveling fast, they were coming out from behind stone buildings, they…"

"So, your supposed abilities have limitations. I see."

Boiling anger traveling up from below and making itself known. "Supposed?" I growl. "Anderson have proved herself numerous times, saved my life and others. Her physic abilities are unmatched. She is the most powerful psuychic that…"

"Says who? Where is the proof? Am I just to take her word for it? 20 Judges either dead or on the run because of the word of one Mutant. To continue this manhunt of Judges, I will need more solid proof that one person's psychic reading."

"Are you fuc…"

"Dredd!"

At the sound of her voice, I bite it together, despite the fury and the lava. My hands are fists, my quads are lead, and my heart is charged, yet I hold for she has asked me to. Also, she is right. No good will come of me placing a loaded and well-aimed fist directly into the Captain's jaw… well maybe one good thing; I will feel a bit better. However, I would get suspended and Anderson would be replaced with another Judge. I couldn't risk that.

"Forgive, Judge Dredd. It has been a stressful time and then the death of the Captain. It's a great loss and she will be missed." The Captain huffs my way but he allows her to continue. She closes her eyes momentarily and then returns to us with newfound knowledge. "You had toast this morning with real blueberry jam. Quite the treat and you are still thinking about it." A brush of surprise across his face and a small wrinkle in between his brows is all that he reveals. Then he nods, urging her to go on. "If there is proof that you require, more than simply my word, there are other psychics out there. If you want, if you'd give us permission, we'd find them and bring them here."

The instant we are outside the building, I lay into her. "What the hell was that, Rookie? Other physics?"

"Judge," she corrects me. Her eyes sweep the people around us and a bold hand grabs me by the crook to pull me into a secluded corner. "Yes, he wants more than my word and…" she smiles and I cringe, not liking the feel of a cold snake slithering up my spine. "… can't you imagine? One psychic attached to every group of Judges? Imagine what they could accomplish. The psychic could warn them, inform them, and the Judges would be able to fight crime like never before. They would assist the Judges like I have assisted you."

"No!"

"Why not? The Captain saw me as a new way of fighting crime but what can one person really do!? Now, if there was a 10 of us… 50… 100? Fine, their powers would not be as tuned as mine but they would still be a great asset. And, perhaps, their powers would increase, just like mine has."

"It would suicide. You have received Judge's training. They haven't."

"The physics would lead, guide, and alert. That is all. The Judges would take over and pass judgment. The Judges would protect them, just like you have protected me."

"You are capable all on your own." A smile appears as my compliments sink in and my lips turn down even further, blocking her in case she would start to think. I change tactic, knowing that I have lost the first argument. "And what makes you think that they would want to do this? Risk their lives? Go into the Deep End?"

The smile grows and I realize that I have lost another argument. "Most of us feel as if we don't belong. We are called mutants and freaks. To be able to make a difference and to be able to work alongside Judges… it would be an honor. They would gladly risk their lives."

Again, I have lost. "Say I agree. How do you suggest we find these other psychics?" She shakes her head, getting ready to answer, when something else catches her attention. Someone approaches from behind with unknown intent and I draw my weapon while spinning. "State your purpose!"

"Hold on, Dredd," Anderson asks and I see why.

It's the perp from Peachtree. "Whoaw," he gasps hands up in the air showing his lack of weaponry. "Don't you remember me? You let me go."

"She let you go," I correct. "What do you want?"

"He wants to work for us… with us," Anderson says, reading his intent, and I almost let out a laugh.

'_A perp wanting to working with me, now I have heard it all.'_

"Dredd, "she begins, and I can tell on her voice that she already has a plan of persuasion. It is very likely that I am going to lose this argument as well. "He has nowhere to go. When Ma-Ma took him, she killed his entire family. She tortured him; took out his eyes with her thumb nails. He lived under constant fear locked up. When we killed her, we saved and freed him. He feels he owes us."

"He owes us nothing."

Sadness in her eyes as she glances at the perp and as she answers me. "Nonetheless, he wants to repay us. He has nowhere else to go and…" She pauses for effect and I get ready for the homerun hit. "… he could be very useful. Think about it, Dredd. There was a reason Ma-Ma took him and kept him. He is a computer genius. He could locate them for us."

'_There it is!'_

"Locate who?" He asks and I sizzle on the inside.

A perp getting into Judge's business. It's unheard of. It's unacceptable. And yet, it is happening. In the last few days, all has fallen apart. Can it ever be rebuilt?

"We need to locate more like me… psychics. Can you do that?"

He nods, too enthusiastically for my taste. "Yes, but I need my equipment from Peachtree. Get me my equipment, a place to stay, and food, and I'll find them for you."

Two pair of eyes staring my way and I have lost. Without a word, I get on my bike and signal for the perp to climb on behind me. I try not to look at Anderson cause her wide smile of victory is infuriating. When we enter the underground labyrinth, I lead the way for we have a stop to make first. There is no way that I am letting the perp stay under the same roof as us. Anderson may trust him but I certainly do not. I will get him his equipment and food to survive cause Anderson does make a solid point; the perp is a genius and he can come in handy. There is nothing wrong with taking advantage of his skills.

Later, after I have set up the perp with what he needs and returning back to our underground apartment, she is waiting for me. The look on her face is serious and I doubt what she about to say is going to be something I want to hear. In fact, I'd prefer just to go to sleep. The perp says he'd be up all night researching so that in the morning we can go search out our first possible psychic recruits.

"Why did you not want him here? We have plenty of space."

"I don't trust him under our roof. He's a perp."

She nods, slowly and considering, while never letting her dove eyes off of me. "Still you let him live at Peachtree… even though you see him as a perp."

I frown, wondering what game she is playing now with me. "I trusted your judgment. Like you said, you were still a Judge and able to pass judgment."

I am trying to get myself out of what feels like a trap. Something is coming. I just can't figure out what. When taught about mutants, they told us about their psychic abilities. They never warned us about their intelligence.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She asks and the event automatically fills my mind. I can see her sitting on the chair across the glass from me. "The Captain wanted me to prove my abilities by reading the person who was with her. I told her that I sensed a male, another Judge, and that I could feel anger and control. Do you remember?"

It's an unnecessary question. And yet, she asks it and yet I nod as a reply.

"I told her that there was something behind the control. I couldn't quite place it then, but I can now. I suppose it is from getting to know you. I am starting to know you."

I hold my breath, not sure what she is about to say.

"I could feel love, patience, and fear flow at me all at the same time. It confused me. I couldn't get it to fit together. I couldn't get it to fit you. But now I can. It's compassion. It's what you feel for the citizens of Mega City 1. It's why you became a Judge and why you risk your own life every single day. To give them a better life, you will give up your own."

I stare at her, unable to speak.

She smiles, small and warmly, like one does to a dear brother. "This is why you allowed me to let the perp go, why you set him up, and why you are going against all that you believe in to bring the corrupt to justice. So you don't fool me. I know what drives you, and it's not hate and anger." She begins to walk to her room and I can finally breath normally again. But then she turns and lets me know that all is still on her terms. "And Dredd, we will talk about the other night. Why you walked out on me. I will know the truth… even if I have to break my promise and invade your mind. Good night."

The door closes and I am left standing crippled as if struck by a sudden strike of lightening. This is what she is. I might be lava; slow and all consuming. But she is lightening; she strikes fast, hard, and after she is gone nothing is left the same.


	9. My First Time

Short but hopefully sweet; Cassandra's POV. Like it? – Let me know.  
B

**9. My First Time**

I turn the shower to hot, as hot as it will go. My skin at first reacts with warning but soon it stops protesting and instead feeling of pleasure spreads throughout. The body has a natural way of getting used to external changes. It doesn't take long for a change to feel like the norm. Like me, here and now; being with Dredd. He has become my norm. The thought of not being with him…

'_I can't even imagine. I don't want to imagine.'_

I step out of the shower, one dripping soaked foot at a time. The bathroom mirror is fogged up with wet steam so I give it a rough swipe. Wide familiar eyes look back at me from a face that is… that is…

'_Am I beautiful?'_

I like to think that I am appealing. I've read plenty of men's thoughts who believed me to be more than just appealing. Their thoughts were full of wishes, longings, and desires… for me… for my flesh. But perhaps they think such thoughts of all women that they come across? What I wish to know is if I am special, if I am more, if I am worth the leap, if he believes me worthy…

'_He?'_

I chuckle and shake my head, yet the need to know remains. I suppose it will continue to remain no matter what I try to tell myself or no matter how much I try to ignore. It is there, gnawing at me and demanding for something to happen. Perhaps it's because we are locked up in this place… or perhaps it's because we are always together… or perhaps it's us against them… or perhaps it's because I owe him my life… or perhaps… perhaps it's just because it's him.

Not sure what I am doing, I let me finger tips glide down my moist skin. Gently and slowly, they trace every curve until they reach where I ache the most. I lock eyes with my reflection as I touch myself, imagining that my fingers belong to someone else. My lips separate and my breathing quickens as my fingers play and tease. Confusion and pleasure mix until my mind shuts down and all that remains is my need for more. I seem to rise, falter, and succumb. Convulsions after convulsion ripple until I nearly collapse over the sink. Yet, somehow, I am able to keep eye contact. I get to see myself, see what I look like when I come. It's my first time. At least, I think it counts as my first time.

'_Will it be different? With another? With a man? With Dredd?'_

With my legs weak and shaky, I lower myself to the bathroom floor and roll onto my side. I will sleep here tonight; naked and trembling. Tomorrow will soon come and maybe tomorrow will bring even more changes. My body is ready. There would be no protesting.


	10. Messiah

Ok, so why am I taking forever to write new chapters. First, I have lost some of the fire. Maybe I need to watch the movie again. Second, we are moving. And not just down the street, or to a new city, or even to another state. We are moving to JAPAN! Woop Woop.  
Ok here is chapter 10. Review and I might write the next chapter faster. Next chapter is introducing a new character who is really going to piss Dredd off. More jealousy is coming and this one is valid  
Birgitta

**10. Messiah.**

The night proves painful and long. How could I sleep peacefully when there is a pressing possibility that she could be going against her word and be searching my mind? If I was to dream, and dream of her, she would be able to see it all. Awake, I can somewhat control my thoughts. Asleep, I would be powerless to stop the building needs from manifesting itself into steaming scenarios. Is she was to enter my mind; I would surely show her all the ways I wish to possess her.

It is weakness to want this much. It is weakness to let someone know. It is weakness to act on it. It is too late for the first. I am too far gone. The second, I will both have to trust her in keeping her word and, just in case, attempt to shield my mind from invasion. As for the third… I am Judge Dredd and I am used to fighting. I am used to defeating and winning. I am used to crushing the enemy, moving on, and never looking back. Yet… I have never met an opponent like her and I have never fought this kind of battle before.

"I'm in hell," I grumble and rise off the bed, deeming it pointless to try any longer.

I might as well face the truth which is that sleep will not come. She has taken away all my ability to relax and rest. Instead, there is constant tension and hardness in me. Feelings and physical reactions guide me now. I both hate and love it.

I rub my eyes hard and look over at the time to note that the time is surprisingly 4:47. I have slept. Not a full night but long enough for dreams to have come. What did they entail? Anything revealing, anything secret, and anything I'd rather keep forever unknown? I cannot know. Just as I cannot know if she has made her threat real and trespassed my mind in the night to learn the truth of my recent odd behavior.

'_But in an hour or two, I will know. When she awakens and her eyes find mine. If she has learned of my hidden desires, her eyes will tell me.'_

Shower, dress, eat, brush, helmet, weapon, wait… wait… wait…

Slightly an hour later the door opens and the waiting is over. Tension as my eyes meet hers and I get ready to deny.

"Good morning."

A plain greeting with nothing other than… than…

I study her normally pale features and there is a flush across her cheeks. She is blushing and her gaze hardly dares to meet mine. I realize that she has not learned my secrets and I have nothing to fear but rather that she has secrets that she fears for me to learn of.

'_Secrets about what or who?'_

"Good morning," I reply, my eyes trying to penetrate her and dig out the answers to my questions.

Of course, it is useless for I am no mutant and I have no special abilities, or at least, no special abilities on a psychic level. I can shoot a man in the head no problem, pull out my knife and cut the head open, and I can even crush a man's skull with pure blunt fist power. But enter someone's mind and retract information? This, I cannot do. Possession of this skill is what sets her apart from the rest of us. It is this skill that makes her special, unique, and desired above all others.

"I didn't sleep well. Too many thoughts… thoughts of others… like me," she says and reaches for a bowl of oatmeal. "It's been forever since I've come across others. And the ones I have met, sensed…" She stops there to eat and contemplate, her eyes taking on such severity. She doesn't finish until her bowl has been emptied and her coffee drunk past the half point. "We don't exactly acknowledge each other. We try our best to fit in. Being called a mutant and a freak, it's…"

Her voice fades and silence all together. If I could read her mind, like she can read mine, I am sure that I would be drowning in this very instance. I'd be drowning in her pain and heartbreak.

Despite it all, a small smile as she fights past the memories. "Let's just say that it's not easy and it's not pleasant, especially when you are a child. All you want is to fit in. I never thought I would; fit in and be accepted. So you can imagine my surprise when they took me in to the program, and not despite of my mutation, but because of it. It took years until I began to understand… understand my value. In truth, it wasn't until I got paired with you. Working with you have made me realize that I am special… you make me feel special."

'_Special.'_

The word, which so perfectly describes her, echoes inside of me and I feel myself slip. Soft kissable lips within my reach and an overwhelming desire to lean in nearly overtake me. Nearly…

I clear my throat and dash for the door. If I don't dash I might turn in a fool and do something foolish. There is no time, place, or circumstance where I can afford to be acting like a fool. Too much on the line and too many people's survival counting on me to do the right thing. And acting like a fool, acting on my feelings, certainly isn't the right thing. So I mutter something about seeing what the perp has found and that the corrupt will pay, as I head out to my bike.

I've set the perp up nicely. Better than I should. No matter what Anderson says, he is a perp. He enabled Ma-Ma and her clan's criminal activities with his technological expertise. And now he is to enable our activities. Why I do not know. Anderson has given me a reason but I do not believe it. And because of this, I do not trust him.

"8? You've already found 8?" Anderson gasps and I walk up to the screen to study the names. Anderson lays a hand on the perp's weak bony shoulders and I have to force myself to resist the urge to remove it. "Did you sleep at all?"

Her voice filled with such worry over him and I have to turn around. The feelings welling up inside of me resembles…

'_Jealousy? Could it be?'_

No, first of all he is no one and second Judge Dredd does not feel jealousy. I stand above such weak emotions. Jealousy comes from insecurity and inferiority. I neither feel nor am either. It is not jealously, it is… is… sense of precaution. He cannot be trusted and it is my duty to protect her. Because of this perp, we were locked inside the Mega Block where we nearly died. Anderson may have the heart to forgive him but I do not. To me, he is a perp and therefore below us and certainly below her. He does not deserve her touch and affection.

'_Who does?' _

I shake off the question uttered by my annoying innerself. Lately, my inner voice has been pissing me off, asking question I neither want to hear nor answer. Like I don't have enough shit going on: corrupt Judges, new Captain, boarding a perp, locating psychics…

Anderson continues for she has no idea of what battle I am fighting. "You are allowed to rest and sleep. We are not the Ma-Ma clan. You will not get punished for taking a break. No one will hurt you." The perp's technologically altered eyes carefully zoom in on me and I can't resist a grin. Anderson sees and scolding glare freezes the grin on my face. "No one!" She repeats, making it clear for all. She grabs the print out with the names and give his shoulder a last squeeze. "Eat, rest, and sleep. You're safe here."

She hands me the list as we head out and I program in the addresses. Anderson may be a psychic and these may be her people, but I know the streets and I know strategy better than anyone. And I have also learned, the hard way, that even your own cannot be trusted. Mega City 1 is not for the weak, stupid, and gullible. You're one of those things; you're dead.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know nothing about no physic abilities. I'm not a freak! I'm not a mutant!"

We are in the staircase of a Mega Block. Dirt and dust surrounds us and I am having flash-feelings back to when we trapped in Peachtree. Despite wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, I stand back and watch it unfold. Anderson has one of her own cornered like an animal. It's not safe so I don't stray far yet I give Anderson the space she needs to convince. Saying it outloud, admitting, cannot be easy. She has probably been in denial all her life. Like Anderson said; trying to fit in and not being judged as a freak.

"We are Judges and we need you. We need your ability. I can feel your physic power but it is weak, maybe a 4 classification. I can help you. I can make you stronger, faster, and able to read multiple people."

She laughs, a woman of perhaps 22 with long uncombed hair and skinny physic dressed in soiled dress, looking at Anderson as if she is mad. "Why would I want that? Why would I want to increase this curse?"

"Because it is a gift, not a curse." There's another laugh and Anderson steps closer, trapping the woman even further. I grow nervous for trapped animals can often turn dangerous. "I am a class 8 psychic and a Judge. That is Judge Dredd and I am partner. Do you understand what I am saying? It is NOT a curse. It is a GIFT, highly desirable and highly useful. Come with us. Let me make you stronger and you will have a new purpose in life."

A spark of new interest and perhaps hope lights up her pale blue. "What purpose?"

Anderson's features take on her signature smile as she sees victory up ahead. "Once ready, you will be assigned to a group of Judges. You will lead them and they will protect you. You will be part of the new weapon against crime. Are you ready? Do you want it? Or, do you want to stay here?"

The woman looks around and sees what I see: filth, poverty, and a no-way-out future. There is nothing here but more of the same that she has endured for years. The choice is easy… if she has any sense in her.

Proves she does. And as the day goes on, more psychics fall in. It is like Anderson explained; they all want to be a part of something great. They are tired of hiding and pretending they are the same as everyone else. All their life, they have kept their true self hidden because they had believed their gift to be something ugly and something to be ashamed of.

But now, there is hope. Now, there is Anderson. To them she is like a Messiah; here to deliver them from a life of misery and despair. She will teach them, guide them, and make them into weapons more feared than a Judge. She will turn this Mega city around. She will save us all.


End file.
